Clarity
by BookCath
Summary: Klaus and Caroline's relationship has always been unpredictable. There's a lot of potential, but something is always holding them back. Klaus's feelings were always clear, but then an event happens in Caroline's life that makes her question what her own feelings are, and what they mean.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! So, this is my first story, it's an idea I had that I decided to write down. I got the idea while listening to the song Clarity by Zedd, hence the title. This first chapter is a bit confusing, so sorry if you get confused. It's starting later on in the story and then as it continues it explains itself. Hopefully. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vamp Diaries or the Originals, obviously. It's just awesome and I love Klaroline XD**

* * *

**Caroline's POV:**

Everything was still. There was a distant pounding below, but it wasn't too loud and it didn't, couldn't, distract me from the man who was with me. He was holding me on the edge of a cliff in the middle of nowhere, and I was scared. He scared me. But the feelings I had for him scared me more.

His arm had snaked around my waist, his other hand had me in a choke hold. I couldn't see him, but I knew he was trying to hold himself away from me.

"Why would you do that? Do you have any idea what I just went through? Of course, you planned it, you and your friends. I should have killed the whole bunch of you when I had the chance. But no, for you, Caroline, for you I've done so many things." Klaus suddenly spun me around, moving his hands to my shoulders and shaking me. All I could do was sway like a limp doll.

"And how do you repay me!" He shouts in my face, for once opening up and letting himself feel. "How do you thank me, how do you react?" As if all his strength left him, Klaus lets go of me and drops to his knees. I'm so surprised by the release of pressure on my shoulders that I almost miss what he says next. He whispers it in such a low voice that I almost miss it, even with my vampire hearing.

"You know exactly how I feel, Caroline," he doesn't look at me. "The magic tonight, I've never felt such power. That... That was something that could have ruined me. And you just stood there. Again. How many times must you betray me?"

I collapse next to him and say, in an equally quiet voice, "But I didn't. Not this time."

I take Klaus's face in my hands and lift his chin, forcing him to look at me. One of his hands reaches up and tugs a leaf from my hair. His hand untangles my lock of hair and pushes it behind my ear. It's strange what things you notice in a time like this. I stare at him, and his pupils dilate slightly. Listening, I wait for Klaus to compel me, but instead images flash through my mind. Of him and me, the times we fought, the times that I felt like we were connected. It all came rushing back, passing in a blur, but then I heard it.

One word.

Said with so much emotion. The voice wrapping itself around me, enveloping me.

"Caroline..."

* * *

**I know they're a bit out of character in this chapter, but I felt like starting with an emotional scene. Later on Klaus goes back to his tough self. This story is pretending that he never left Mystic Falls, it's before everything with the witches happened. If you really want a specific time, think after episode 4x18, if he never got the letter from Jane-Anne. I know this is really short, but the next ones should be longer. Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2: Before

**Bonjour! I'm back! This is my second chapter (obviously). The last one was short, I know, this one is longer. This is all before the previous scene, so don't be too confused. It'll all explain itself eventually. I don't own Vamp Diaries and I've got nothing else to say, so without further ado, here you go!**

I can't believe this is where I ended up. Of course I have to punish myself even more by coming here of all places. Right to the front door of the Originals' mansion. Where the most infuriating and egotistical vampire to have ever lived (or unlived) chooses to spend his free time. There's only one thing to do, since I'm not going to show up all teary-eyed at Klaus's door like some lost puppy. I'm about to turn around and find somewhere to wallow in my misery when none other than Klaus Mikaelson opens the door.

"Caroline! I thought it could only be you making such a ruckus. Now then, love, what seems to be the problem? Or did you just come here because you missed me?" Klaus smirked at me and leaned against the door frame.

What ruckus? It's not like I was bawling my eyes out. I'd been there for less than a second and here he was, without a care in the world. I moved my hair out of my face and stared pointedly at him. He got the message and moved out of my way, letting me brush past him.

Klaus grabs my arm, effectively stopping me, and looks carefully at my face. "Caroline, what's wrong?"

I shrug off his arm and walk on, heading into the parlor, where I pour myself a drink.

"Please, make yourself at home," Klaus comments dryly, but doesn't stop me. He sits in one of the sofas and drapes his arm over the back. He doesn't say anything until I've finished my drink. "Now, what's troubling you, love?"

Well. It's too late to brush it off now. Who would have thought thought I'd be talking about relationship problems with a thousand-year old vampire who insists he's in love with me? If I don't say anything, he'll keep pestering me until I give in, if I try to leave he'll probably find a way to stop me and if I stay... Who knows what'll happen. I look him up and down, evaluating my choices. Then I think, why not? I might as well. I have nothing to lose.

"Where should I start?" I ask, flopping down on the couch across from him. Klaus leans forward, placing his hands on his knees.

"How about the beginning?" He looks at me sincerely, as if whatever I'm about to say is the most important thing in the world. So I start from the point where Tyler came back to Mystic Falls. Klaus's face darkens, but he doesn't interrupt me, at least until I get to the part where Tyler said he wanted to make Klaus pay.

"Quite the hero, isn't he?" Klaus says, standing up. "I guess I'll just have to teach him a lesson. Then maybe he'll learn that no one threatens me."

"God! You always have to do that! Just when I'm opening up, starting to think maybe you're actually listening, you go and ruin it!" I stand, throwing my hands up. I can't believe I thought I could talk to him. Haven't I learned _my_ lesson? Nothing good will _ever _come from Klaus. "You know what Tyler means to me, what he'll always mean to me, even after-" I choke up and look away.

"You two aren't together anymore, are you?" Klaus was always too clever for his own good. He was probably glowing with happiness, unless he thought it was a trick. Curious, I looked up, only to find that he had wiped his face of emotion, leaving it blank, unreadable.

"What... What are you thinking?" I asked apprehensively.

"Oh, just that since he'll of course pay for hurting you, I need to find a way of making it last," Klaus waved his hand as if threatening someone wasn't important enough to think too much about. If this was his way of trying to do something good for me, it sucked. Or maybe it wasn't about me. This was probably about his hurt pride. Whatever the reason, he couldn't he act like that! Like life meant nothing!

I gave him my famous glare and turned around, wondering why I even came here in the first place. In a way, I actually feel a bit better, but I mostly feel angry.

"Why do you still fight me?" Klaus asks behind me. I turn slowly, confused, and wait for him to explain.

* * *

**Klaus's POV:**

At least she's staying a little longer. When she's here, Caroline lights up the room, even at her worst. She's full of innocence, and it clears some of the darkness that surrounds_ me_. She's infuriating, and won't listen, but just her presence lifts part of the weight that I carry.

"Why is it that you won't let me help you?" I'm trying, but I never know what she wants. It can change at any second. When she spoke about Tyler, she looked so broken, I just wanted to protect her, at any cost. I tried to tell her, but of course it backfired, and now she's angry at me, too. Probably at the whole world.

Caroline opens her mouth and is about to speak when an explosion shakes the house. Her eyes go wide, as if in surprise, then she looks away in remorse. I know that look, and what it means. They've done something.

* * *

**This one was a bit longer. Hope you liked it! I'd love to hear from you! I already have a follower, yay! :D Until next time!**


	3. Chapter 3: Whatever Happened To Us?

**Thanks to everyone who's read this! Thank you so much Hellzz-on-Earth for reviewing! Elena is with Stefan in this, even as a vampire, and her personality is like when she was human. Disclaimer: I don't own TVD or TO**

* * *

**Caroline POV:**

As soon as I felt the explosion, I remembered what else had happened that day. I don't know why I hadn't thought of it before, but with everything else that's going on it completely slipped my mind. Of course my friends didn't forget, because here they are. I look at Klaus, who's closed himself off to face the new threat, and all of my guilt from before comes rushing back.

* * *

**_A few hours earlier_**

"Caroline, where are you? You have to come, I just thought of a way to destroy some of Klaus's powers and make him weaker than a normal hybrid! You have to come, we're at Stefan's!" Bonnie's excited voice comes through loud and clear, and I sigh as I move my phone to my other ear. Everything was always about Klaus these days. Or Silas. Or both. With a new villain, Bonnie was doubling her efforts to get rid of at least one of them so we could concentrate on the other. And yet, Klaus considered Silas an enemy. Wouldn't it be simpler and make our job easier if we just 'joined our forces'? I couldn't voice my thoughts, of course, especially if Bonnie thought she could render him powerless.

"Alright, Bonnie, I'll be right there. Are you sure about this?" All the other plans had failed, but she had never been this excited. I don't know why she's so happy about the prospect of ruining someone's life. Klaus probably deserved it, but still.

"Trust me," Bonnie said, suddenly serious. "He won't know what hit him." There's a _*click* _as she hangs up. I trust Bonnie with my life, so when she said that, I believed her. Which means that Klaus had better watch his back.

I put my phone in my purse, along with a few things I carry everywhere, like a vial of vervain, and head out the door, heading towards the Salvatore's. Bonnie told me to hurry, but I take my time, thinking about why I have to be there. It's not like I have any say in the matter; they make the plan, tell me what I need to do, and I play my role. Bonnie could have just called when the planning was done and tell, I'm sorry, ask, me to be the distraction. That's what I always do, after all. Just a toy being passed around and put away until it's needed again. At first, I didn't mind, but it's repetitive and nothing ever comes from it.

Before I know it, I'm at my destination, and all the musing in the world won't help. Plastering a smile on my face I open the door and enter the boarding house.

"Hey, I'm here, what's-" I stop, frozen in my tracks. "Tyler?" I squeak, wondering if it's really him. Because the man I love is standing right there, less than five feet away from me. The smile becomes real, and I laugh as I rush to him and throw my arms around him. Tyler stiffens a bit, but I'm too happy to think too much about it. I pull away a bit to look at him, then I pull him back into an embrace.

"I can't believe you're here!" Tears are running down my face, and I can't wait to get him alone so that we can catch up, in all the ways we can.

Damon clears his throat from where he's standing next to the fireplace. "Sorry to interrupt the happy reunion, but we're all here for a reason. Now that everyone's here, would you explain what that reason is, Bonnie?"

I'm so happy that even Damon doesn't bring down my mood, which is saying something. I take Tyler's hand and Elena comes over with Stefan. Tyler's completely still next to me, and, reassured that he's not going anywhere anytime soon, I finally take my eyes off him and look around. Damon's right, for once. The whole gang is here, except for Matt, but Damon ignores the fact that he exists ever since Elena drowned. Bonnie stands in the middle and smiles at me before holding a grimoire up.

"This is the Original book of spells, written by Esther herself. I found it a few days ago and I've been reading through it ever since this morning. In one of the pages, Esther wrote down what's probably the most important spell that she ever performed: the one that created vampires. I've been studying it for the last few hours and I think I found a loophole. Nature always finds a balance, and we thought that we knew what it was. But if you look at how this spell's written, the last word of every sentence can be put at the beginning, changing it's meaning entirely." Bonnie showed us the page and a page of a notebook, demonstrating what she meant. It was true, but I didn't understand what it meant.

"Get to the point, Judgey, I haven't got all day," Damon pretended to yawn and rolled his eyes.

Bonnie pointedly looked away from him. "As I was saying, spells are written carefully, you have to use precise words. If you don't, they can backfire. Grams once told me that-"

"Bonnie. We don't need a witch lesson." Damon smirked. He always tried to cause trouble, pushing Bonnie's buttons. Eventually he'd get what's coming. Bonnie glared at him.

"Oh, alright already, but if you don't understand anything it's your own fault." Bonnie spread her hands. "Basically, if I rearrange the words and use enough power, I should be able to dampen the spell's effects. Meaning that, if this works, every undead creature who's hit with the improvised spell would be weakened, because the effects listed here would be reversed." She finished, pleased with herself.

I didn't completely understand it, but I got the general picture. If Bonnie performed this spell, and succeeded, Klaus would be practically powerless. Everything he can do because of what he is would be weakened so much that he wouldn't be a threat anymore. I can't help but feel a bit guilty, Klaus thinks power is everything. To him, this would mean that his identity would be ripped away. Over the years, he's probably made a lot of enemies. If he could die... Well, maybe he'd only get sick. Who knows how the immortality will be weakened? Besides, he'll have his werewolf side. Tyler fidgets next to me, and I catch myself. Look at all Klaus has done. Why should I feel sorry for a man who's done nothing but evil in his long life? He's never felt remorse, he just lies and uses people, then throws them away. He thinks he can get all he wants by using force. Maybe this'll teach him a lesson.

"Oh, that's a perfect plan. Except for one thing. Would you mind explaining how exactly you're going to get the power for this spell, let alone get near enough to perform it." Damon couldn't keep his mouth shut for one second, could he?

"Damon, that might be why we're here. We do this as a team," Stefan glared at his brother. This weren't going too well with the Slavatore brothers. "Whatever you need, Bonnie," he added. Everyone else nodded, and a smirk that reminded me a little too much of Damon appeared on Tyler's face.

"Okay, so here's what I was thinking. Elena and I can get all the ingredients I need and set it up. Stefan, Damon and Tyler, you three will keep Klaus's minions occupied and protect us when I perform the actual spell, but make sure to stay behind me, if you go too close to Klaus you could get affected by the magic. Caroline, you'll go and distract Klaus until we get there, then you'll have to hurry and get behind me." Bonnie smiled. "I'm sure this'll work. I can use the power of my ancestors one last time. They should help if I explain."

"How come I'm always the distraction?" I was expecting this, but it still bugged me. I wanted to spend time with Tyler, not Klaus.

"Blondie, for some reason Klaus has the worst taste in the world and happened to fall in love with you. As stupid as that is, you've become essential to the team. Just don't mess it up and get yourself killed." Damon said. I wasn't sure if I should take that as a compliment or an insult.

"Are we done?" Tyler asked. Bonnie shrugged and nodded, so Tyler bent done and whispered in my ear that he wanted to talk to me. I smiled, and let him lead me away. He stopped in the hallway, which surprised me a bit.

"Care..." He started, letting go of my arm.

"I'm so glad you're back. It was dangerous, but you're here, and I'm so happy. This is incredible. We can go to college, like we planned, and do everything we wanted." I could picture it all in my head, everything that would happen now that he was back.

"Care, listen, I-" I cut him off.

"It's okay. You don't want to go to college. Fine. We'll travel. Or something. As long as you're with me." It wasn't okay, I'd been planning to go to Whitmore since forever, but I could go later. Perks of being a vampire.

"Caroline, just listen to me," Tyler kept his voice low. "The time that we've been apart... What I mean is... I can't be with you anymore. That's why I came back. Klaus ruined my life, and I can't help but think that if you hadn't pushed him too far..." My face fell, and tears rose. This time, they weren't of happiness. "Don't cry. Look, I can't be with you, but you're still the love of my life."

"That doesn't make sense," I let out a bubbly laugh. I think I'm going hysterical.

"If this doesn't work, I'll have to find another way to destroy Klaus," he looked away.

"It will work. You'll see. Okay? It will! It will, Tyler!"

"Look, Caroline, it's over! We're done!" Tyler turns around and leaves, not even looking back. I sink down to my knees, hiding my face in my hands. I let out deep, heaving sobs, and then I feel an arm around my shoulders. I look up, hoping it's Tyler, but Elena's there, looking concerned. Stefan's at the door, looking after Tyler's retreating back. I think it's the first time I've seen him look like right below the surface, there's a storm brewing.

"I'm fine," I say quietly, and I keep repeating it. Maybe it'll come true. Elena mumbles reassuring words, but I realize that everyone in that room heard. Even if they're my friends, I can't stand it. I wipe my tears, smile, and walk out the door, ignoring them. Then I break into a run, soon going at vamp speed. I don't know how long I run, with a few breaks where I let it all out and cry, but eventually I end up at the Mikaelson's mansion. I've pushed the tears away, and now I'm angry. At myself, at Tyler, at the world.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! Thanks for reading! This ends when she's at the front door, right before Klaus opens it. The next chapter will start right after the explosion hits.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you to everyone who favourited and followed! You're all amazing! I should probably mention that Jeremy is dead, but Elena is dealing with it. Disclaimer: I don't own TVD or TO**

* * *

**Caroline's POV:**

An explosion blasts through the house, seeming to come from the front. I look around in surprise, wondering what could have caused it. I think back to this morning, and realize it could only be one thing: my friends have come. The ground's shaking, and I stumble a bit, catching myself on the arm of the couch. Klaus is entirely still, like it isn't affecting him. His face is distant, closed off again, like he isn't really there. For a moment I think, hope, that it might just be an earthquake, but then the front door slams open, and Stefan and Damon run in. Stefan gently takes my arm and leads me next to Elena, behind Bonnie. I look back and see Damon punching Klaus.

"That's for being a jackass," Damon tells him, shaking his hand, but Klaus just grins . Stefan yells at him to get behind Bonnie, and he spits at Klaus before making his way back. He goes on Bonnie's left side, while Stefan stays on her right. Elena and I are right behind him, while Tyler stays at the door, guarding the only way in or out.

"Now, love, you didn't you tell me you invit-" Klaus stops mid-phrase when Bonnie makes a slashing motion and a long gash appears on his chest. "What is this?" He asks when it doesn't start healing.

No one answers. Bonnie simply goes on the offense, and a small war starts. It's all of us against Klaus, but he has an advantage: we can't kill him. Bonnie holds her hand out towards him, and tendrils of smoke flow from her outstretched fingers to the wound. Some of the smoke-like substance seems to go in the cut, while the rest stays at the edges. It's somehow keeping the wound open and stopping it from healing. Pain flickers on Klaus's face and he grabs the table for support. He takes the bottle of tequila that I had put there and throws it at Bonnie. Damon casually grabs it from the air, inches from Bonnie's face, and takes a swig, dropping it once it's empty. Klaus takes some glasses in his hand, advancing the whole time, but then Bonnie starts chanting and he's frozen in place. A spasm of pain goes through him, but Klaus manages to keep coming. A few drops of blood drips down onto the carpet, and I focus on the red glaring at me against the white. I trust my friends to protect me, and as absurd as it is, I don't think Klaus would hurt me. If it goes wrong, my friends can get away. I don't have the heart to run.

I let my mind wander, thinking about graduation and how much that carpet costs. I should get one for the dorm room we get at Whitmore, except smaller. Maybe I could engrave it with Caroline and put it at the foot of my bed. Or I could get Klaus to buy one... Don't think about him. Think about anything else. As long as it takes my mind off what's happening, it can be about martians.

Out of the corner of my eye, I see Bonnie lower her arm and close her hand in a fist. Klaus cries out, and he falls to four legs. Blood is going everywhere, and now that he's down, he's suddenly in my field of vision. All I can see is red and Klaus. I can't look away, and I'm scared. I'm not sure who I'm scared for, but I'm still captivated, trapped in my own private spell.

Klaus's skin is rippling, like I saw Tyler's do when I helped him change into a wolf. I look at Klaus's face, only to find that he's already staring at me. His eyes have changed, turning yellow. Klaus's vampire side is receding, so his werewolf side is taking over. For some reason, I find myself taking a step towards him, even if my mind is telling me not to. I feel a slight tug on my arm, and I look back. Elena's shaking her head, mouthing the word "don't". Behind her Tyler's grinning, looking like he just got a Christmas present. So I stay in place, but I can't stand to look at him. Instead, I focus on Klaus and try to shut the world out.

Seeing that he has my attention, Klaus opens his mouth, trying to say something. Instead, a mix of a howl and a scream comes out, jarring me. Shaking, I try to leave again, but instead I somehow find myself in Elena and Stefan's arms. They act as a refuge, but Klaus's scream of pain still resonates in my ears. I never thought I'd hear that from him, he was always this indestructible Original who was simply there. Sure, he made his presence known, but I still thought of him as someone constant in my unpredictable life. Now, everything was being turned upside down.

I wonder why this is affecting me so much? Obviously, this whole thing was strange, but I've seen worse. _Klaus_ has done worse, to me, to my friends, to people I've never heard of. People whose lives were cut short because of him. Others suffered because of him, but Klaus's pain is so apparent, which is incredibly rare for him. His emotions are on full display, and it's easy to read his face. Klaus deserves to pay for his crimes, but I can't believe that this is the way. This goes against my conscience, along with what I've tried so hard to keep: my humanity. We've schemed and plotted for so long, what about the consequences of our actions? What if this actually works? What'll happen to Klaus?

In the past, when we put whatever plan we had in action, Klaus was never in such obvious agony, or I least I never noticed it.

"Caroline..." I have to strain my ears, but I catch it. My name, said so quietly I almost miss it. Klaus just called out to me, but it didn't sound like him. The voice was twisted into an almost animal sound, but it held such human emotion. Finally, I couldn't take it anymore.

"This isn't right!" I shouted. "Bonnie, you have to stop! We can't do this! Look at him!" I push away from my friends and run to Klaus. Bonnie cries out, telling me to stop and come back, but I can't listen.

"Caroline! If you stay near him, you'll get affected too!" Bonnie yelled at me, but I couldn't bring myself to care. Surer enough, I immediately felt depleted, like I hadn't consumed blood in a year. My strength left me and I felt lightheaded. "If I stop now, I won't be able to do this again!"

That was the point. It needed to stop. I held on to that thought as waves of pain went through me, then suddenly, it all stopped. The fog lifted, and I felt normal, if a bit parched and weaker than normal. Bonnie had stopped her spell, and I felt ridiculously happy. Then I saw the condition Klaus was in and crawled towards him. He had collapsed and was breathing heavily, his skin still rippling and turning gray. I moved his hair from his face and saw that his eyes were closed. I put my hand on his cheek, and his eyes opened.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry it took me this long to update, I've been busy. Thanks to everyone who favourited and/or followed! This chapter uses the new power Elijah uses in TO, where he can show people his memories, except that it's Klaus. As always: Disclaimer: I don't own TVD or TO. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Caroline's POV:**

As soon as Klaus's eyes opened, I feel a shock go through me. I always feel a shock when I touch him, but normally it's reminds me of a shiver. This was more. It was a hundred times more powerful, affecting both my body and mind, making me numb to my surroundings.

I felt connected to him. I could feel echoes of his thoughts, the message behind them coming through. I could feel what he felt, all his feelings rushing through me, all his anger, pain, and doubt consuming me. I feel suspended in a wave of darkness, its taint crawling inside me.

I struggled against it, trying to push away the torrent. Suddenly, I was through. My mind cleared, and I could control this new world. I didn't feel in danger of disappearing, consumed by whatever that was. The emotions are still there, stark against my new-found clarity, but the effect is dulled. I feel a consciousness at the edge of my... hearing? Sight? There was nothing to hear, to see. All the laws in the natural world didn't exist, not here. For some reason, I'm not afraid. Somehow, I know that the other mind belongs to Klaus. It was as if when I went to him, Klaus opened his mind to me. Whether it was intentional or not, I was in. And now, I couldn't get out.

I wanted to leave, his thoughts were poisonous, wicked and malicious. But there was a warmth underneath. I saw the reasons for everything he'd ever done, all at once. It was over before I really understood what happened, but I knew one thing: I was right. There was a good person underneath that tough exterior.

Slowly, I became aware of my surroundings again. I was still somehow linked to Klaus and his memories, but I was also back in the physical realm. In that short time, Klaus had somehow ended up supporting me, and I was leaning into him. My head was on his shoulder, and his arms were wrapped around me protectively. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw my friends approaching slowly and cautiously.

Klaus noticed when I did, and he lashed out like a wild animal. He managed to put me behind him while keeping his eyes on my friends. I stood unsteadily on my feet, motioning for the others to stop. Klaus snarled at them, a sound so feral and menacing I gasped. He swiveled, facing me once again. He grabbed me, and I winced. His wolf eyes stared back at me, and he made a low growl.

Suddenly, I found myself staring at the ceiling, and before I could get my bearings, I was swung around. My head banged against a chest, and I realized Klaus had picked me up and was carrying me bridal style. I pushed against him, but even that small contact made sparks fly. Even if I didn't want to, I couldn't deny the need to feel that connection again.

Surprised, Klaus almost dropped me, but he adjusted his grip instead. He ran at vamp speed, and everything around me blurred. There was no point trying to get away now, so I went limp. I mused over what had happened. Even as we traveled faster than the human eye could follow, I felt as if time had slowed. A billion thoughts were going through my head, all fighting each other, trying to capture my attention. I couldn't focus, the feeling of being near Klaus intoxicating. Finally, one thought jumped out at me. It was really one word, but it meant so many things.

Soulmate.

It was something I'd read about in books before I became a vampire. Back when I thought Tyler and I would last forever, I'd imagined that we were soulmates. After all, classic werewolf stories talked about a werewolf having one mate, one person they were meant to be with. Even if that person was a vampire.

What if Klaus and me are soulmates? I toyed with the idea, before I realized who I was talking about. This was _Klaus_, the Original who doesn't care about anyone, the big bad. But... he was part wolf... What else could explain this sudden connection? I didn't even really like him!

Did I? I doesn't matter, anyway, since he's probably going to kill me for planning to take him down. We almost succeeded, too. but I can't let it go. The word was engraved in my brain. Such a strange and foreign word, yet somehow, it rang true. When I think of the word, I think of happy couples, laughing and enjoying themselves without a care in the world, which was the exact opposite of my relationship with Klaus. But who's fault was that? I was the one always pushing him away.

During all this, the connection had weakened. I realized I did want it back, if only to share my thoughts. I reached out with my mind, but just then, Klaus stopped, and he abruptly dropped her. Before I even felt the ground underneath my feet, he lifted me again, but this time it was anything but gentle. This time, he wasn't whisking me away. This time, I was left staring into his wild eyes as he held me high above the ground, dangling over a dangerous-looking sea.

* * *

**(This is a repetition of the first chapter)**

Everything was still. There was a distant pounding below, but it wasn't too loud and it didn't, couldn't, distract me from the man who was with me. He was holding me on the edge of a cliff in the middle of nowhere, and I was scared. He scared me. But the feelings I had for him scared me more.

His arm had snaked around my waist, his other hand had me in a choke hold. I couldn't see him, but I knew he was trying to hold himself away from me.

"Why would you do that? Do you have any idea what I just went through? Of course, you planned it, you and your friends. I should have killed the whole bunch of you when I had the chance. But no, for you, Caroline, for you I've done so many things." Klaus suddenly spun me around, moving his hands to my shoulders and shaking me. All I could do was sway like a limp doll.

"And how do you repay me!" He shouts in my face, for once opening up and letting himself feel. "How do you thank me, how do you react?" As if all his strength left him, Klaus lets go of me and drops to his knees. I'm so surprised by the release of pressure on my shoulders that I almost miss what he says next, if not for my vampire hearing., he whispers it in such a low voice.

"You know exactly how I feel, Caroline," he doesn't look at me. "The magic tonight, I've never felt such power. That... That was something that could have ruined me. And you just stood there. Again. How many times must you betray me?"

I collapse next to him and say, in an equally quiet voice, "But I didn't. Not this time."

I take Klaus's face in my hands and lift his chin, forcing him to look at me. One of his hands reaches up and tugs a leaf from my hair. His hand untangles my lock of hair and pushes it behind my ear. It's strange what things you notice in a time like this. I stare at him, and his pupils dilate slightly. Listening, I wait for Klaus to compel me, but instead images flash through my mind. Of him and me, the times we fought, the times that I felt like we were connected. It all came rushing back, passing in a blur, but then I heard it.

One word.

Said with so much emotion. The voice wrapping itself around me, enveloping me.

"Caroline..."

* * *

I sigh, burying my head in his chest. It smells like blood, but I can't remember why. Blood... Blood... it's important, I know it is! Then I remember, all the blood he's spilled, all the lives he's taken. I fly out of his embrace, crossing my arms and staring out to sea. Where were we, anyway? Why had Klaus brought me here, if he wasn't going to kill me?

I shivered, but i wasn't scared. Not anymore, though I probably shouldn't tell him that. I was scared of what I felt.

"Why?" I cried softly. "This doesn't make sense, any of it. Why is this happening? I don't understand, Klaus." I don't know if he knows what I'm talking about, but he doesn't answer right away. he steps closer to me, and even though he doesn't have any body heat, I feel warmer.

"Nothing is happening, Caroline. It was nothing, and it meant nothing. It was probably an aftereffect. None of it was real." When he spoke, his voice was normal, but cold, with no emotion. It had been broken before, but that had disappeared.

Why would he say that? Wasn't he the one who had always wanted me to return his affections? Was it all a game, then? I tried not to let it get to me, but the words cut through me, hurting more than they should have. Yesterday, I would have shrugged them off, but today everything was different. I turned, a comeback ready, and he was right there. Right in front of me.

I had seen Klaus a million times before, but it was like I'd never seen him before. The transformation was scary. I could see the depth in his eyes, I knew how they could harden when he was angry, hurt, or hiding his emotions, like they were now, or how they could soften, the corners crinkling when he smiled or laughed. I could close my eyes and have a mental image identical to the real thing.

I snapped out of my daze as I realized what the blood meant. "You're bleeding!" The wound was still open, and blood stained his tattered shirt while more drops dripped onto the ground.

Klaus rolled his eyes. "Yes, that's what Bonnie's magic did. A feat you helped her with."

He always did something like this! Every time I thought there might be more to him, he went and ruined the moment.

"Take me back," I said, stepping back. I'd forgotten I was on the edge of the cliff, though, and tat step made me lose my balance and start falling. I took a breath to scream, but before I could make her vocal cords work, strong arms wrapped around me and I was safely back on solid ground. I couldn't stop shaking, it had all happened so fast, and I was still confused.

"You've got to be more careful, love," Klaus said, letting go of me and turning away. He held out his hand, not looking at me. "Now, shall we?"

* * *

**Nothing's ever easy! hope you all enjoyed, and please review! I love hearing what you all have to say! Reviews make every author's day, including me, so pretty please? *puppy dog eyes* Until next time!**


End file.
